logosfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:RewindWrestling
Welcome to Logopedia! Welcome to Logopedia! Thanks for your edit to I Love Lucy! We hope you enjoy editing here. At Logopedia, our main goal is to provide viewers with as many logos of as many companies as possible, from all over the world. We even provide former versions of logos. We are continuing to add more and more logos to articles. You can help too, by uploading new logos and creating new articles! At Logopedia, we try to make our articles and pictures are as clean as possible. To continue to do this, we have created a set of policies that we ask every user to abide by. If you cannot follow these policies, your account may be blocked/banned. Please listen to these policies so Logopedia can stay clean. So we can learn more about you, we reccomend you create your ' '. Here you can place information about you, and whatever you want that is appropriate. If you need any further help, feel free to contact an administrator, who will be glad to help you! -- Digifiend (Talk) 17:42, 17 July 2012 MTV Dance In future please check other sources (Wikipedia and the official website are usually enough), don't rely on what the logo says. If you look at the previous MTV Dance logo, you can see that it's a stylised D and not a sideways U. Full names are often longer than what's in the logo. Digifiend 12:34, July 19, 2012 (UTC) Lifetime A JPG is not an improvement over a PNG. I rollbacked your edit. Edits to Templates Some of your edits to templates are not constructive, as what you have done at Template:Hearst Corporation. I had to revert them because they are incorrect names. In the future, please check sources before you go "nuking" the templates. --'Bloonstdfan360' / talk / 04:21, August 12, 2013 (UTC) :I agree. If a corporate entity has the words Inc., Company or Corporation in its legal name, leave it be. That alone does not constitute good credibility on your part. Think before you go changing things around, please. Snelfu (talk) 09:47, August 18, 2013 (UTC) ::Yeah, seconded. The company isn't called Hearst, it's Hearst Corporation, their logo isn't even abbreviated like some others are. There's no reason to use an incomplete name. You are at it again, you've changed names from either their native name to English or using the company's full name, please stop. The company is not called Sky Italy, it's Sky Italia, and it's certainly not Radio Television of Ireland either. -- [[ axg ✉' ]]' 23:03, August 31, 2013 (UTC) Wendy's Wikipedia was wrong. I've renamed the article there to add The to the name, and move protected our article. Wikivoyage Now you've done it. Wikivoyage only launched in January 2013, the logo you just added was one of the rejects for the August 2013 logo design. LogoLine Inactivity Are you inactive in LogoLine? Welove ✉ (the founder of pinoyark / tvlistpedia) 00:44, 10-17-2013 Thanks! You helped a Thomaynetwork page on Logopedia,Thanks! :) With loveThomaynetwork (talk) 14:11, October 19, 2013 (UTC)Thomay or Thomas Deletion If a TV channel is renamed, the page should be moved to the new name with a redirect left in place. So instead of deleting those pages you marked for deletion, I've changed them into redirects. :When you move a page to a new name, by default a redirect is created, though there's a tickbox you can use to move a page without a redirect. To turn a normal page into a redirect to another, type #REDIRECT and then link to the new page. Hi Maurice.136 (talk) 23:36, July 20, 2014 (UTC) WWE I looked at the WWE website just now, and it seems that the programme logos haven't been updated yet. The old logo hasn't yet been completely phased out. Icon test RewindWrestling | 7:27, 17 September, 2014 (UTC) Recent logos November 2014 No one has edited it. But I seen your edit on Crime and Investigation and yes the rebranding begins tomorrow. Why not edit the Logopedia:Recent logos/November 2014 page and add the rebrand onto it. Mcfaddenskyler (talk to me) 22:23, November 2, 2014 (UTC) Flagpedia I created a new wiki! Come to see this wiki!http://www.flagpedia.wikia.com/wiki/Flagpedia Dan Oregon (talk) 13:48, March 4, 2016 (UTC) Smithsonian Channel Hey, good catch you made with the Smithsonian Channel logo change in 2014. I vectorized your logo into File:Smithsonian Channel 2014.svg. NewYorkCity101 (talk) 23:51, November 21, 2017 (UTC)